Rare one
by lycan16
Summary: this is my first one and it is about a family of paranormals and the main character finding his soulmate or whatever T-T and i rate it m because later in the story it will become well...you know sexual.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so please be nice and tell me what i did good or bad! plz!

"Kadeus! Now!" My sister growled. "What, I'm not a miracle worker, I can't fix your problems." I rolled my eyes as I walked away. "No way, nope, not happening, get your butt back here and tell my boyfriend the truth!" She grabbed my by the collar of my shirt and jerked me towards her soon to be "ex" boyfriend. "But Misty did it!" I shouted. My sister shook her head and looked at me. I could see tears in her scarlet eyes. "UGHHH, FINE, WHATEVER!" I shouted and stomped off to find her boyfriend.

Ok, so my family has issues. A lot. Me and my sister, Marcilla a hot headed pixie, and me a devious shape shifter. My whole family is a big cluster of paranormals. We were adopted from a secret special adoption center. It's located in Peru. On top of a big sleek mountain that no human would ever venture up. But let's say they did, it would not end well. Anyways my family contains a mermaid named Misty who lies and steals all the boys from my other sister. Marcilla like I said is a pixie who has a bad temper but she can be very sweet and charming whenever she likes. Me, well let me say that I am AWESOME! In every way possible, I have icy blue eyes that all the ladies love! And who doesn't love blonde hair? But whatever no biggie. Any who, Misty has convinced Travis a stupid tree nymph, that my other sister absolutely is in love with, that Marcilla cheated. How do I always get caught up in my sisters' drama?

"Travis, wait up!" I yell to him. I still don't understand how a nymph can be a boy. They are strictly girls. Maybe his parents are just messed up in their 'lower compartments' if you understand what I mean. "What do you want, Kadeus?" He says placing his hands on his hips. I quickly transformed into my sister Misty. I transform into a blue haired, blue eyed, pale, mermaid tattooed freak. I wear whatever last I remember her in. This apparently was a tiny, skimpy silver bikini. "What do you mean, Kadeus? It's Misty, Travis, get your hearing checked I mean seriously are you deaf?" I say grabbing him and forcing him to look at me. "Oh, sorry I swore I heard Kadeus. Anyways what do you want, Babe?" He pressed himself up against me. "Since when?" I say turning sideways so nothing awkward happened. "Since I broke up with Marcilla, which was a few minutes ago." He stared blankly at me. "She loves you desperately and now, well nobody does, at least I don't think any one does, especially me." I said rolling my eyes. "Wait, so like she didn't do anything?" Travis asked pursing his lips and sighing. "Yep, that's right I only said things because I'm a big jerk!" I laughed. Misty so totally deserves to be called a jerk, especially by a copy of herself. "What? Did you just call yoursel-"

Travis began. "Uh No, What, Anyways apologize to Marcilla and work this crap out, ok? Well bye." I say and I take off sprinting. Travis called after me but I completely ignored him.

After I had run a good 3 miles away from him and my house, I transformed back into myself. The Blondie. When I checked to see what I was wearing, I suddenly remembered that I had left the house in my plaid pajama pants. And just to make this better I had no shirt. So I was a shirtless boy running around in the woods. If some person saw me they'd think I was a hooligan, worse, a good looking hobo. Plus I am most likely to run into another paranormal. Since we moved into the most active paranormal place ever! This is deep in these woods. My family never exactly told me what state it was. But, as I was fretting over my fashion flaw. A random gust of wind blew me right onto my behind. "What? Come on man, I have no scratches on my body and I don't want to have any imperfections yet!" I carefully lift myself up off the ground. Soon as I am paying attention a pale white haired girl is standing in front of me. "My guess you're the thing that made me fall?" I say crossing my arms. The girl only giggled. "Well, what are you, you pale little thing?" I say looking at her expectantly. "I'm a sylph an air element and the only reason I came down here was….well….um..." The girl blushed heavily. Great a girl that shows her love by beating them up. "You like me don't you? Oh and how did you see me from all the way up in the clouds? Let me guess, you saw my amazing beauty!" I strike a dashing pose with a big winning smile. The girl just stands there and blinks once. "A bit much, huh?" I answer shaking my head. I circle the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "So, you were going to talk, or what?" I say right in her ear. I feel her tense up and I give a sly smile. I'm going to make her pay for knocking me on my butt, by messing with her heart. "Um yes I was going to say that um….I…uh..." She stutters. "I like shy girls." I whispered in her ear and I began twirling a loose strand of her hair. She tensed up even more and I felt her begin to hold her breath. Suddenly before my eyes I was snatched up and was flying through the air at pixie speeds. "Really, not cool Kadeus. Not cool" Marcilla says as she started flying in the direction of home. "Why are we going home, it's Saturday and I can stay out as long as I want." I pouted. "We are moving." Marcilla says calmly. "WHAT!" I have a total outburst. "Yea we are leaving now, so when we get home put on a shirt, and get in the car, we already packed everything." Marcilla said. "Whatever." I grumble to myself.

In the car my mind turns blank. The only thing my mind is set on is the people. I bet they won't have any paranormals, or hot girls! We soon arrive at a town called 'Amoresville'. Seriously, what kind of place would be called such a stupid name? But I guess we will just have to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Going down the road. I see plenty of woods. Wide and thick woods, well good I need woods to be free. There are also plenty of houses and the sidewalks along the woods are full of people. Stores are terribly placed along the woods, too. "Mom, where's our house?" I asked with a slight attitude. "Almost there." She answers calmly. My mom is a vampire and has taken care of paranormal adoptions for a long time. Since she is a creature that never dies. She gets the glory of watching her adoptions of grow up and die. So each time they grow old she adopts another one. So we are just her replacements for her other children. Just saying, But from all that I told you, obviously I really don't like her. My dad took the other car. This was a lime green mustang. But of course he would be the one to take that car. Because elves are just as greedy as anything!

We take a long narrow dirt path into the woods. A few sharp turns and we finally arrive and at a dead end. Where a few houses closely placed next to each other. "There, right there is our house." My mom points at the windshield which is also in the direction of a two story white house, with a big glass window at the top and two glass doors at the front. "My, what beautiful landscaping!" My mom exclaims and floors it up the driveway of the house. I jerk back in my seat and examine the yard. It had pretty purple flowers blooming everywhere. "What the heck am I doing? Looking at the stupid yard, ugh." I whisper to myself. Soon we are inside and we were deciding on our rooms.

"I CALL IT!" Of course I was the first one upstairs. I pointed to a large one room that had a balcony. My sisters quickly rushed upstairs. "No way, dork, it's mine!" Misty grabbed my shaggy hair and pulled it. "Oww! No, it's mine you big fat fishy mermaid!" I yelled rubbing my head. "I say we let him have it it's not like he will let you have it without a fight. And I take it your too perfect to fight? Right?" Marcilla sighed. Misty turned around with her eyes wide with anger. "Shut up you high flying jerk! Even your stupid pathetic boyfriend thought you were a jerk!" "Well at least I could keep one, until the big bitch ruined it!" Marcilla said. "MOM! MARCILLA CUR-" I covered Misty's mouth. "You let me have the bedroom, and I knock her out, then we both win." I say. "Deal.." Marcilla said and turned and left. I grin at Misty and she shakes her head. With a flash I hit her and she is out cold in my arms. "Well let's go lock her in the attic!" I joke to myself. I drag her into the smallest room. It had one window and a small round mirror. "Sheesh that mirror is kinda creepy, don't you think?" I ask the unconscious Misty. I stare at her pretending like I'm waiting for an answer. "Whatever…" I say and throw her onto the beds that our parents had placed in here before our knowledge of the house. I leisurely walk into my room and close the door behind me. Just then I noticed my room has a full body mirror in it. "What, I never had a mirror." I said while I was poking the mirror. Suddenly it cracked. "Umm…" I backed away from the mirror. I looked around for something to cover it. I found a blanket that I never use and threw it over the mirror. "Well problem solved!" I said happily. Soon as I was done admiring my smart thinking I walked out onto the balcony. To my surprise there was a girl sleeping on the balcony. She had black cat ears and a fluffy black tail. With a matching black collar that had a little bell on it, and a little black dress. "Meow!" I mimic a actual cat. Her ears perk up and her golden eyes pop open. "Meow! Meow! I love kitty friends are you a kitty friend?" She rubs her black silky hair and smiles. "Actually, no, this is my balcony, and you're sleeping on it." I say looking at her. "OH NO! ARE YOU HUMAN?" She asked making a weird face. "Nope and neither are you." I sighed. I am not much of a people person. "Oh yeah, I'm a neko! If you couldn't tell." She smiled brightly. I knew that she was a cat/human. I just wanted her to tell me that herself. Just to be sure. To be honest this is like the second neko I've ever saw. "Oh well, what are?" She asked starting to sniff and bat at my hair. I grab her wrist and say "Shape shifter, why?" She gives me an innocent look and says "Oh so that's why you're so cute! You're in a different body!" I laugh and shake my head. "Yea, sure whatever little kitty!" I laughed. She meowed and just silently continued playing with my hair.


	3. Chapter 3 sorry it's short

"Your hair is so soft! MEOW! I LOVE IT!" She exclaimed and licked my cheek. "Whoa, umm…your tongue….it's like an actual cat's." I mumble. "Yep!" She says and nibbles on my ear. "Do you mind? That's my ear." I say pushing her off slightly. She frowns. She yelps and jumps right off the balcony. I quickly go over to the edge and look down. She was there. She was sitting like a cat and her tail was waving back and forth. Then she stuck out her tongue. "Phooey, I got leaves in my mouth!" She continued to stuck her tongue out and in of her mouth. I shook my head and sighed "Airhead. Anyways what's your name?" I ask her. "Snookie!" She said lifting a pointing a finger to the sky. "Really? You're named after the Jersey Shore girl?" I asked teasingly. "NO, I LIED! My real name is Lola!" She said quickly then ran into the trees. "Ok, nice to know." I say sarcastically. Then I walk back inside and flop down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling. Pretty soon I dozed off.

"WAKE UP STUPID!" I hear a terrible screeching voice. I roll over and see a random chick sitting on top of me. "What? The? Heck?" I roll my head over and check the time. 12:03. "Hey Lola told me about you, she said you're cute, I agree." The tan girl moved closer to my face. I could see glowing green eyes and large canine teeth. "Little close there, don't ya say?" I push her back but she doesn't budge. Incredible strength. Her brown hair carefully placed around her neck brushed my chest. "He he, um awkward, huh?" I sheepishly say and rub my head. "No." She blankly says. I feel an extreme heat radiating from her. "Hmm, wonders." She quietly says and pulls at my shirt. "UMM!" Not today, not now, and certainly not with her. Even though she has a kicking body. "What? I want to see your bellybutton….and well…maybe the pen-" "UGH NOPE NOT HAPPENING THAT'S MMY PERSONAL PAKAGE! MY JUNK ONLY!" I deep breathe and try to knock her off of me. She doesn't budge. "Anyways I am Izzy, Lola's best friend EVER! If you hurt her or anything, I swear!" Then Izzy was gone without a trace. "Whatever…..Gosh, they just say I'm hot and take off." I say before hitting the sack again. "DUCHEBAG, GET UP!" My sister Misty called. Come on, already it's only 6:30. Why can't I just sleep till' 9…or 4 p.m. I seriously wouldn't mind.


End file.
